Blood of a Demon Revised Chapter 1
by Dark Wolf Pup
Summary: After being turned into a demon Kagome finds herself in the company of the Western Lord Sesshoumaru. Under the watch of the Demon Lord she finds herself being offered up for marriage alliances and falling for the Western Lord himself.


_**Blood of a Demon**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Okay I would first like to explain that this is chapter one of the newly revised Blood of a Demon. I have the first chapter up. I will leave it up for the time being. There will be some differences. This one may or may not be better written as I AM older now lol! Anyway, hope you enjoy the newly revised version!**_

_**Kagome encounters a demon with the ability to turn a human into a demon with a single touch... of course the demon can control his ability to do it. But the demon has laid eyes on Kagome and has decided to make her his mate.**_

_**Okay this isn't one of those, "I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you!" crap. The relationship will start off slow and slowly progress.**_

It had been a cool evening, one that Kagome had decided to enjoy away from the group. She had once again gotten into a heated argument with Inu Yasha. Things seemed to be getting worse every passing day, and today was no exception at all. It didn't take long before Kagome had found herself on the run through the thick forest with a demon hot on her tail.

"Great!" Kagome said to herself as she dodged the branches of the many trees. "I go off without my bow and arrows, run into a demon who almost rapes me, and I can't find Inu Yasha!"

It seemed like she had been on the run for hours and he had not shown himself to her in that time. She slowed to a walk and looked around hesitantly. She wasn't so stupid as to think she had lost him but for now he was gone and it would allow her time to catch her breath. That was when she heard a very masculine chuckle coming from her left.

"This should be interesting. It's not every day you witness a human turn into a demon, and a miko at that," said the demon as he leaned against a tree with a smirk.

Kagome took a deep breath and glared at the demon. What was it that he meant? A human turning into a human, what was he talking about?

She looked into the Snow Leopard Demon's golden eyes, "What are you talking about, turning a human into a demon?"

"Well you see, dear miko, you are very beautiful… and very powerful. To turn such a specimen into a demon would not only increase your strength but you would breed powerful little ones. Such little ones would ensure the survival of my line." The demon explained with a devilish grin.

Kagome looked on in disgust and horror. This demon was planning on making her become his mate and breeding with her. There was no way in hell that she would allow such a thing to happen.

"How about, over my dead body!" yelled Kagome as she made a mad dash through the forest once more.

"Foolish little miko, running would only mean I have to harm you. However I do like your spirit!" chuckled the demon as he gave her a good head start before beginning the chase once more.

This went on for hours. Catching up to her, exchanging word play and dashing off all over again. It was amusing to the demon but soon it was a bore to him. He appeared in front of the girl and smiled sweetly to her. Kagome gasped and tried to make a break to the left only to feel a firm grip on her waist, in a matter of seconds she was up against a tree the demon inches from her face.

The remaining space closed quickly and Kagome's eyes widened as the demon's lips met hers in a forceful kiss. She pushed and hit at him, which seemed useless, she had no choice but to allow the kiss to happen. He was far too strong for her.

The Leopard Demon grinned as he pulled away from her, leaning in to her neck he kissed softly at the pulsing vein. A shiver ran through Kagome before she let out a harsh scream as pain coursed through her body. He had sunk his fangs there into her neck, much like the stories of vampires she read and heard back in the modern era.

The Leopard was enjoying the sweet taste of her blood until he found himself flying through the air and crashing through several trees. He got to his feet once more and looked up at the demon who dared to interrupt him only to be staring into the golden eyes of none other than the Western Lord himself.

"What are you doing on my lands?" coldly questioned the Demon Lord.

"I… I hadn't realized I had entered the Western Lands," stuttered the demon as he bowed to the demon in front of him.

"You will leave at once. If I find you on my lands again you will not live to see another day, is that understood?"

"Y-yes…" said the demon as he got to his feet and made for safety.

Sesshoumaru turned around to meet the sapphire colored eyes of the half-breed's wench. What was she doing on his lands? His nose soon caught the metallic scent of blood, his eyes soon found the source of the scent. There on her neck was a wound, bleeding down her shoulder and onto her clothes.

It didn't take long before the girl started to collapse to the ground, his demon speed made it possible to cover the distance between them in time to catch her. A trivial move for the Demon Lord, he looked down at the girl in his arms and back around at the forest. It took a minute for him to decide to take her back with him to his home. She could tend to Rin.

It wouldn't make sense to just leave her there for any demon or other creatures to devour her after going through the trouble to save her. He just hoped he wouldn't regret saving the wench. Rin was annoying enough as it was.

The journey back to his castle wasn't long compared to what it would have been had it been done on human foot or horse back as humans tended to travel. The woman in his arms was breaking into a sweat now, a fever was starting. The venomous saliva of Rykotsu the Leopard Demon would do one of two things to her. It would kill her… or it would transform her.

The blood of the miko running through her veins would purify or blend. It would be up to the girl's will to live that would determine the outcome. If the miko blood purified the woman would remain human, if it blended, she would become demon.

Stepping through the doors, he was greeted by none other than the girl known as Rin, a green toad youkai following closely behind her. He placed the woman on the floor and watched as Jaken walked over to her, sniffing hesitantly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, have you lost your mind?! This is the half-breed idiot's wench! What is the purpose of bringing her back here?" asked Jaken, which was very unlike him to do so.

Jaken looked up and immediately regretted being so bold. The look on his Lord's face was one that could kill and one that demanded there be no questions any more.

"She was bitten by Rykotsu, the venom is running through her veins as we speak. Find her a room and see to it she is looked after. She will either die or she will live. The blood of the miko will either purify the venom or it will blend. If it does not purify or does not blend, it will kill her. If it does, dispose of her."

"Y-yes Lord Sesshoumaru, right away!" said Jaken as he summoned a couple of servants to take the woman to a room.

_'What has possessed me to bring that wench to my home?'_ the Mighty Lord questioned himself as he walked down the halls. _'Surely I have made a mistake in bringing the damn girl here!'_

_'You could use the girl to get the fang your brother possesses.' _The dark demon inside of him whispered.

_'Yes, I think that is what I will do,'_ the Demon Lord thought to himself.

_**Kagome**_

Kagome's eyes fluttered open only to meet the deep brown eyes of a small girl staring at her. She sat up and looked around the room. It was beautifully decorated; rugs and tapestries of many colors decorated the vast expanse of the room. After observing the room her attention was on the little girl once more. Such a familiar little girl, she had seen her a few times she was sure of it. Rin, that was her name.

"Hi, my name is Kagome," Kagome said with a smile, not sure if the girl remembered her or not. She watched the little girl's face light up with a smile and then a bunch of flowers were placed on her lap.

"My name is Rin! Would you like to come and play with me?" asked the little girl.

Kagome smiled down at her, "Of course! I would love to come and play with you."

"Yay! I will be in the garden waiting for Kagome-chan!"

Kagome watched the little girl skip out of the room. She smiled remembering Shippo... Shippo! Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha! They were all probably worried about her. She got out of bed only to realize she had nothing on; in the same moment, the door opened to reveal a petite woman.

Blushing at her lack of wear, Kagome grabbed a blanket and hid herself. The woman smiled at her and walked over to a closet. She pulled out a black kimono, with red flower petals stitched in a random but beautiful pattern, and placed it on the bed.

"It seems to me that you have not slept without any clothes on before." The woman said softly as she made her way around the room.

Kagome blushed even harder at this and hid her face, leaving only her eyes peeking from the blanket. The woman motioned for her to follow. Wrapping the blanket around herself, Kagome followed the woman to an indoor hot spring.

The woman turned around and left Kagome to take her bath. Looking around, Kagome saw no one, so she dropped the blanket to the floor and entered the hot spring, sighing as the warm water embraced her.

Soaking in the hot water she looked down into the reflection only to come across features she did not recognise. Her first reaction was a gasp and looking over her shoulder only to find herself alone. Her heart beat quickened as she let the water settle enough to look back down into the reflection. What met her was a pair of not her normal Sapphire colored eyes, but sky blue ones. The tips of her ears were pointed and her features were a lot more pronounced and at the same time seemed more delicate.

After soaking in the hot spring till she turned into a prune, literally, she got out. As soon as she was out two young girls started on the task of wrapping a towel around her body and leading her back to her room. When they entered her room, one girl walked over to the bed, picked up the black kimono, and walked over to her.

The other took the towel from around Kagome's body and slid the kimono onto her. All the while Kagome was blushing. Tying the sash around her waist, the girls finished and left the room. Kagome stood there in the middle of the vast room in front of a mirror looking on at the woman she did not recognise but knew it was she herself that was staring back at her.

She lifted her hands and looked down at them, longer fingers and pointed nails. What was she? How did this happen? Who could she go to for answers? There were so many questions that needed answering and she wasn't sure if she would get them here.

It was after a while that she decided that she would just have a look around the place. It was obvious she wasn't getting any answers anytime soon so it wouldn't hurt to get to know her surroundings. Opening up the door she peeked out and looked both ways down the hall to make sure no one was around. She then stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Standing there for a second she decided on going left down the halls.

Walking around the castle didn't seem like a good idea after a while as she seemed to be lost in the vast expanse of it. There was door after door after hall after hall. She wasn't sure where she was, lost was what she was now. She was too stubborn to yell for help and besides she was certain it would anger the Demon Lord. Come to think of it… what had made him decide on bringing her here with him.

"There you are, wench! We have been looking all over for you; the brat wishes to play with you," said the toad who just seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"I have a name, toad!" Kagome said as she glared at the ugly creature before her.

"You will address me as Jaken-sama!"

"In your dreams!" answered Kagome as she started to walk in any direction.

She was quite glad when the toad had taken the lead and taken her to a garden filled with many flowers. This would be the place the girl had picked the flowers from. She wasn't sure exactly where the girl would be as the place was huge. It was there in that garden that the girl sat playing with the koi fish in the pond. A minute later the girl looked up and a smile graced her features as she stood and ran over to them, wrapping her arms around Kagome's waist.

"I was waiting for you, Kagome-chan!" Rin said happily as she let go of Kagome and danced around the garden in bare feet.

The day was relaxing and both Kagome and Rin picked flowers for what seemed like an eternity, until the little girl asked her a question.

"Kagome-chan, can you turn into a big demon like Sesshoumaru-sama can?"

Kagome looked down at the little girl puzzled, is that why her features had changed? She stared down at the little girl not sure what to say. Could she turn into a demon? If so, just what kind of demon was she?

_**Well that's the end of chapter one. What do you think? I hope you liked it! Chapter two will soon follow. But until then read and review! Thanks.**_


End file.
